1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for producing bubbles and, more particularly, to a bubble producing device having a rotatable turbine wheel with pin members extending therefrom which mixes air, water and bubble solution to produce bubbles.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous types and designs of toys have been developed in the prior art which make or produce bubbles when bubble making liquids or solutions are utilized therewith. The oldest and simplest design is the wire or plastic frame having an enclosed portion, such as a circle, which is dipped into bubble making liquid. Bubbles are then produced by a person blowing onto such enclosed portion so that bubbles are caused to form on the opposite side thereof. One disadvantage of this technique is that the user must place his mouth on or about the apparatus. This becomes a health concern, particularly when there are many users of the apparatus, since it promotes the spread of germs. There have been other bubble making toys developed which do not necessitate the user personally blowing on it. However, most of these devices are complex and expensive to produce and still involve the blowing of air through bubble solution. Examples of these devices are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,682, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,496, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,909.
It will also be understood that it is desirable for bubble making devices to be usable by a child during a bath. Accordingly, it would be advantageous if the bubble making toy is able to utilize bath water which includes diluted bubble bath or liquid therein. One example of such a bubble toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,715, which is designed to be used in clear water, soapy water or bubble bath water. This soap bubble making apparatus has a bubble wheel with a plurality of vanes thereon which rotates within the toy housing. Rotation of the bubble wheel causes an aeration and mixes air, water and bubble solution supplied thereto, which produces bubbles that are created by and escape through bubble openings in the housing. While the soap bubble making apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,715 is adequate for it's intended purpose, it has been found that the use of vanes on the bubble wheel do not maximize bubble production within the apparatus housing, but appears to be a compromise so that other bubbles may be created in housing openings.
Therefore, it would be desirable if a bubble producing device or toy would be created that maximizes bubble production within the toy housing without having to rely upon openings in the housing to further create such bubbles. It would also be highly desirable if such bubble producing device could be utilized within a bath or water environment.